demon inside
by Rikutanze
Summary: bella had a rough childhood and she has become a psychiatrist now and is going to work at a JAIL! will her wierd ways make the inmates like her and not rape or kill her? who knows you just have to read to find out! a little OC btw


**hey there i just came up with this story so i hope that you like it but i do have to thank pook79 and her fan-fic prisoners of love because i got this idea while reading her chapter of that fan-fic so thanks and im tired!so R&R PLZ**

**i do not own twilight!**

**oh and try and listen to "dead bodies everywere" by Korn while reading this, i listened to it while typing it so yeh  
**

**

* * *

**

"_Mommy why are you crying over daddy?" questioned a little girl innocently that is no older than 5 years old, that had on a white knee length dress that had blood stains all over it and on her __creamy-white flesh of her face. She looked at this scene with forest green eyes that held no sympathy or regret in those green pools that you could get lost in.__She held a butcher knife in her right __hand as the other hung limp on her left. "YOU MONSTER! YOU DEVIL GIRL!" screamed a now hysterical shell that was not fit to have the title of a human or a mother.__"But mommy "she said sickly_

_sweet "I wasn't the one who let that man that you so dearly call a husband beat your only daughter and rape her while you either stand there and laugh or even join in" as the little girl said those __words she stalked, painfully slowly to that person that had helped in her suffering. __**kill her**__ said a voice that she had grown to think of as her sister and friend__** she was the one who could have **__**stopped this and helped you out but she didn't she doesn't deserve to live or be called a human being**__ said sakura as she said her name to be, she found her when this had first started_

_to happen, she was her comfort from this hell, and she knew right from wrong and she loved her "bye-bye mommy I love you "said the little infant as she made the knifes descent on the fragile __thing that was her __family._

___With a single swipe of the butcher knife her head was cut off and the little girl got more blood on her but she didn't care, she was free now. She kept on swinging and__cutting them into little chunks of flesh. When she was done she looked at a mirror and there she saw a girl older than her, like she was fifteen, And smirked at her-_

With a jolt a girl with light brown hair to her waist bolted up from her black queen sized bed with sweat dripping from every pore on her petite body.

She was gasping for air, and held her creamy-pale hand to her heart, and sighed.** You had that dream again did ya **asked a tired sakura as she also got up from her imaginary bed in my mind; she had pink waist length hair

and emerald green eyes, brighter than mine. "Yeah but I still think that they fucking deserve it cause do you know what they fuckin did to me all that time!" I yelled/asked to sakura as I looked at my black box of evil that had the numbers of 6:50 on it.

I groaned loudly, displaying my displeasure. **Get your lazy ass up girl! You know how long it is to get you going**

exclaimed sakura as she showed what happened last time I went back to sleep, I was three hours late to school and that wasn't good for my record. "Yeah yeah" I sighed as I stretched and popped my joints to get the stiffness out of them. I looked around my room. It had dark purple walls and neon green skulls on it with pink bows on them My bad had a black frame with a head board that had a brown dream catcher on it.

My dresser was a neon green that had black and purple designs all over it, painted on by me, it had some makeup and a pinkbrush on it and a black and white bunny rabbit on it that had red stitches all over it and the patches were either black or white and its head had an ear ripped off and had a pink eye and aaqua eye and a big crimson smile on it. I also had a pink bow on its good ear just cause I wanted a bow on it.

And I had a walk in closet that I had all my clothes in and I had a rack justoutside my door that had all my shoes on it. I got up and placed my icicles that are my feet on my plush black carpet that had silver and gold in random places on it.** Hey I was bord and I****wanted those colors on my floor** I just giggled slightly at her antics.

I walked out of my blood red and neon aqua door and frame to head towards my light blue bathroom, which my shower was waiting for me. I stripped of what little I wore to bed, consisting of a white button up shirt that went to my knees, and my pink panties that had "BITE ME" in big black letters with two holes to the side of it with fake blood coming out of it.I turned on the water and tested it and turned it till I was comfortable with the temperature. I stepped in and let the warm water flow over my body to get rid of the sweat that I had gained from my dream, yes I call it a dream and not a nightmare because I did it and I don't regret it at all, not one bit. So as you can see I'm a little fucked up in the head** you're telling me**_ shut it_.

After about a half an hour in the shower I stepped out and got a towel that had purple and black stripes on it and held it tightly to my cold body. I walked back to my walk in closet and picked out a pair of black bra and black panties that had skulls all over it in different colors. I then picked out a black sleeveless Button up shirt and a purple and black stripped tank top, I put the tank top on and then the button up shirt that I left open and I picked out some baggy black pants I put it on and then went over to some draws that I had there and opened them up and grabbed a pair of neon green and black stripped arm warmers that went up a little past my elbows, I put that on and then went to my shoe rack and picked out a pair of black skater shoes, one with green laces and one with bright purple laces.

As I finished dressing it was now 7:45, so Ibrushed my hair, as I admired a streak of pink and purple in my hair. I had just recently gotten them done. I then put some black eye liner on and some black mascara on and some light lip-gloss also. When I was done with that I went down stairs to the kitchen passing through my living room where I had stopped and opened my blue curtains.

I then went to my big assfridge and opened it up to grab a red apple and then closed it up and got my keys and wallet on my way out of the house** aren't you forgetting something** sakura commented as just thensomething soft barked up at me so I looked down to find my 3 year old wolf pup on the ground .

I then smiled at it an dpicked it up off the floor and strolled back into the kitchen and got kiba's ,that's its name and he's a boy, some food and placed it on the floor when it hit the ground he attacked the bowl of dog food like it was his first and last meal forever, I just giggledat him ads he devoured it as I pulled out a chair to watch him eat.

When he was done I took the bowl and put it in the sink and then headed for the door with kiba following behind mewith a satisfying bark came out of him. I got him into my Toyota highlander 2009, it was black with a silver skull on the hood that has a blue and green dragon coming out of its mouth. Idrove to my friends place to drop off kiba so that he can play with his and my friend's dog mated, and made puppies so I drop him off there to look after them.

"Hey, how's yourmorning been girl?" asked Ryanne as I let kiba run into the house up to kirara. "Eh, it's been better" I commented, I then hugged her good-bye and said bye to everyone and then got

back into my car and headed towards my new see I am actually a psychiatrist now, **ironic aint it? **_Yeah lolz _and I went and studied the criminal mind so I'm going to a maximum security prison as their new psychiatrist.

Their last one was I little too close to the convicts and she gave them "release" but not of the emotional kind that they are supposed to, you get what I'm saying don't ya? So I drive up to the gates and an officer came to my window and asked for some I.D and I showed him, "so you're the new one are you? Well I hope that youdon't get hurt cause I don't want a pretty face like yours ruined now do I?" He stated flirtatiously at me which I rolled my eyes at him. He opened the gates for me and I drove to theparking lot. I parked and got out of my car and headed for the entrance. There the warden was waiting to greet me.

"Hello Isabella" he greeted cheerfully, "just Bella please" I statedfirmly, I hated that name. "Um... Yes ok, Miss Bella, then shall we walk and talk" he said as he motioned for me to follow him through the doors. I did and we came to an elevator, we wentdown 20 floors. When we reached the bottom he had discussed with me about the inmates and he made a comment on my choice of wardrobe too.

**Damn bastard how dare he comment****on our attire! **Sakura fumed in my head until I shoved her in a room and slammed the door on her face cause she was giving me a headache. When we stepped out all eyes went onto usas we walked to the stairs, we passed some inmates who cat called at me and one had the nerve to touch my ass** kill HIM!** Yelled sakura as she had a big ass vein throb out of herforehead, and so did mine.

So I turned around and knocked him out cold with one punch to the face, I broke his nose** heheheh he deserved it damn bastard** sakura commented as shepoked him with a stick in my mind. _He this is gonna be interesting wont it?_** Yeah but we are gonna have some fun here** sakura answered as she laugh maniacly in my mind, with me havinga smirk on my face and the others around us to stare at me slack jawed and eyes as big as sasusers.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed **

**R&R**

**~luv**

**RIKU!3**


End file.
